Ipod Challenge Saint Seiya
by Princesa Saiyajin
Summary: 10 historias cortas basadas en un playlist aleatorio. Seiya x Saori, Aioria x Marin. Reto de Andy Elric, grupo Saint Seiya unión Fanfickera.
1. 1a Parte

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y TOEI.

Mi respuesta al reto Ipod, lanzado por Andy Elric en la pagina Saint Seiya unión Fanfickera de Facebook.

Reto: Consiste en poner la lista de reproducción del Ipod/Reproductor en aleatorio y escribir una historia corta con lo que dure la canción. Se imaginarán que es de lo primero que te venga a la mente por lo cual mis historias no están muy detalladas, carecen de estructura y están algo extrañas para mi gusto y repetitivas, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió. Soy fan de Seiya y Saori y de Aioria y Marin y pues bueno, para este reto solo se me vinieron estas dos parejas a la mente. Espero que les guste...

Es algo totalmente nuevo a lo acostumbrado y ¿por qué no?

* * *

 **RETO IPOD**

 **Hello - Adele**

Toda mi vida voy a arrepentirme por no haber hecho caso a mis sentimientos. Muchas veces, tantos días, tantas noches escuché la voz de mi corazón, una y otra vez. Sabía la respuesta.

Tus ojos se posaron en los míos aquella noche, antes de partir al Hades… sonreíste y todo me tembló. Viniste a despedirte y te pedí que te cuidaras cuando en realidad estuve a nada de impedir que te fueras, por lo menos retenerte unos minutos más conmigo…

Me has llamado valiente más de una vez pero la verdad es que sólo soy una cobarde amazona. Tu cosmo se extinguió hace unos instantes y sólo puedo pensar en que lo siento y en que nunca podré perdonarme haberte dejado marchar ese día sin hacerte saber lo que sentía por ti.

Aioria, tu espíritu, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, vivirán en mí por siempre.

Aquí desde este lado del universo… cuánto lo siento.

* * *

 **Sal – Gustavo Cerati**

Besé su frente en sueños…

Era mi sirena de cabello rojo encendido.

Una lágrima se desprendió de mi cuando vi la luz… y el momento había llegado,

Aquel por el cual toda mi vida me preparé, por el que todos estuvimos listos para morir.

Escuché las olas del mar de fondo, ¿Esto es morir?

Mi sirena apareció, con sus ojos castaños descubiertos.

Sonreí.

Le había puesto tantas veces rostro y al fin,

ahora mientras los brazos de la muerte se aceraban a mí,

el misterio estaba resuelto…

* * *

 **No es cierto - Danna Paola ft. Noel Schajris.**

— Dijimos que lo mejor sería olvidar que esto sucedió —contestó Marin tratando de sonar serena—, Aioria… estamos mejor así.

— No es así de fácil, Marín —sentenció él, con su cara seria.

— Ya basta… sólo deja de pensar en ello —pero la amazona le estaba pidiendo algo imposible. Lo sabía porque lo único que ella hacía era recordar sus labios, una y otra vez desde aquel beso.

— No tienes que fingir conmigo, la máscara no te ayudará en esta ocasión… —comentó en súplica.

Es suficiente —sentenció ella dando media vuelta. Le hubiera encantado que él la detuviera pero sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado y él sólo se quedó ahí, con su corazón destrozado, con el de ella perteneciéndole en secreto y viéndola marchar.

* * *

 **Venecia - Hombres G.**

— Oye Marín, ¿Está muy lejos Venecia? —preguntó curioso, el pequeño Seiya.

—Pues si, algo… —contestó su maestra, pesativa—. Un momento ¡te estás distrayendo nuevamente de tus deberes! Deja de soñar con Italia y pon los pies en Grecia —bramó la pelirroja pegándole con un pergamino en la cabeza.

— Vamos juntos, Marín… y entrenemos en otro lugar ¡será divertido! Podremos ver cientos de cosas nuevas, conocer personas, quizás hasta te consigas un novio…

Marín estuvo a punto de echarse a reír con la imaginación de su discípulo, era imposible con él.

— No necesito ningún novio y no saldremos de aquí hasta que termines tu entrenamiento y eso no incluye conocer ninguna otra ciudad. Además yo ya conozco Italia.

— ¿Y ahí que hay…? ¿Playas?

— ¡A estudiar!

* * *

 **Lo ves - Alejandro Sanz.**

Mirábamos la puesta de sol en silencio con el viento soplando, las aves marchando a los árboles. Ahí estábamos, Marín y yo.

Extraños, amigos, compañeros. La vida era injusta; me la había puesto enfrente pero no podía tocarla… nunca sentiría su piel. ¿Estaba bien amar así? ¿Me consumía solamente a mi? Su fuego me había tocado viajando por su voz y el incendio había ardido dentro de mi.

Cada puesta de sol era así. El fuego se consumía por la noche y a la mañana siguiente, volvía a nacer.

* * *

 **Un misil en mi Placard - Soda Stereo.**

Sin más, una cosa nos había llevado a la otra. Su blanco cuerpo yacía en el diván y la sensación de adrenalina, de incertidumbre me golpeó la cara.

Esto era una bomba de tiempo. Nada entre nosotros volvería a ser igual… habíamos colocado la pieza que hacía falta entre nosotros y no la quitaríamos jamás.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Saori con una sonrisa triste.

— Temo que te arrepientas.

— ¿Te arrepientes tú? —alzó una mano y me pidió que fuera su encuentro—. ¿Cómo resistírmele? Si era mi sueño. El mundo podía explotar, en cualquier momento.

* * *

 **I'm with you - Avril Lavigne.**

¿Quién eres? Misterioso caballero de cabello castaño. Me has encontrado en la oscuridad, en el escrutinio de mi soledad y mis barreras… tomaste mi mano fuerte, ágil y me llevaste contigo.

Tengo miedo de no ser más que egoísta pues por mucho tiempo no he sabido qué hacer de mi y conmigo. ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Me estabas buscando? ¿O sólo me encontraste?

Tú sonrisa es cálida y tu voz me hace temblar. Llévame, sácame… hace frío aquí.

Y ahora que he sentido el calor precioso que tu cuerpo emana, voy a colgarme de aquí para siempre… ¿Pudiera sólo saber a dónde vamos…?

* * *

 **A Thousand Years - Christina Perri**

Observo a esa princesa de cabellos lilas pararse frente a mi con desdén.

La piel se me eriza, reconociendo su presencia de inmediato. No me basta más para saber que siempre estaré prendado a su presencia. La he amado, mil veces en esta era y aún me faltan muchas otras por rememorar.

Y cada que renazco, sin ser consiente de ello, vuelvo a envolverme en su alma una vez más. Su caminar me hipnotiza, su valor me inspira. Quisiera que supiera que le amaré milenios más, torturándome en silencio, dando la vida por ella en cada respiro.

Cada era la encuentro, pasando por el mismo camino suntuoso hasta a ti… hasta develar la verdad en mis ojos. Y que sea así siempre, aunque no sea para más. Que pueda verte por siempre en cada despertar de mi alma, que me concedan encontrarte una vez más.

* * *

 **Wake me up, when september ends - Green day.**

Ha sido otro verano sin él y nada termina por hacerme resignar.

Si pudieras ver lo rápido que Koga a crecido en total contraste con lo larga que la vida se me ha hecho sin ti. Seiya, nunca estuve preparada para tu partida, nunca lo estaré.

Logro verte en sueños distantes y a veces me parece escuchar tu cantarina risa como cuando éramos jóvenes y nada más importaba. Sólo quisiera dormir y alejar esta realidad en la que no te tengo.

¿Cuánto tiempo más tardaré en reunirme contigo?

Quisiera cerrar los ojos esta tarde y dejar estos años atrás. Ojalá pudiera dormir y soñarte y que el único que viniera a despertarme fueras tú.

* * *

 **Yellow - Coldplay.**

No sufras, no por nuestro tortuoso destino. ¿No ves que te amo? ¿No ves que he renacido al escucharte decir lo mismo? Marin, estamos resueltos a guardarlo como un precioso tesoro, sellado celosamente.

Tu alma es tan hermosa, colocada con suavidad en tu bello cuerpo escultural, en tu recinto sagrado. Si sólo he venido a esta era, a esta tierra a conocerte… a mirarte sin poder tenerte, pediría volver a hacerlo y trataría de tardarme menos.

Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en la vida. Tu mezcla de necedad, del sentido de lo correcto y de la justicia me han atrapado. Te tengo y me tienes y así será.

Todo lo que tus manos tocan… todo lo que en tus ojos se posan lo haces brillar. Y entonces este amor, el tuyo y el mío, brillan contigo.

* * *

¿Verdad que están cursis y locos? Los siento raros... xD que como dice Andy esa es la idea. Gracias a dios no me salieron canciones tan extrañas en el playlist... porque tengo hasta de anime y de disney xD y esto también me acaba de recordar que tengo que ordenar mi música y agregar muuuuuuuuuchas mas canciones y álbumes. En fin, espero que les haya gustado.

Dedicado a mis chicas de Saint Seiya Union Fanfickera, vamos por sus retos chicas, por un segundo congreso y por muchas historias mas! Las quiero!


	2. 2a Parte

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y Toei.**

* * *

RETO IPOD  
-2A PARTE-

 _ **Something about us, Daft Punk.**_

 _Seiya x Saori_

Sé que te amo desde hace mucho tiempo. He permanecido callado por respeto a a nuestro deber pero sé que tú también sientes algo. He notado tu brillo al mirarme, tu temblor cuando me acerco…

Quizás no soy el indicado porque no puedo ofrecerte nada. Quizás no es el tiempo correcto… quizás no será en esta vida. Pero te amo como un loco, te adoro y vivo por ti, mi princesa. Hay algo entre nosotros, de todas formas.

* * *

 _ **Obladi oblada, The Beatles.**_

 _Shiryu x Sunrei._

Me despiertas con un beso, me preparas el desayuno. Cantas a tus anchas y te mueves como golondrina. Tú pelo trenzado se revolotea en tu espalda. Yo tiendo la cama, me siento a tu lado, te admiro anonadado y me repito que no puedo tener mejor regalo. Sunrei, has iluminado mi vida desde el primer día. Eres tan linda y hermosa, tan cálida y tan mujer. Eres feliz conmigo y soy feliz así. Esta es la vida prometida después de la paz y siento que no la merezco. Volteas a verme y ahora sonríes diferente, tocas tu vientre, me miras y asientes ante mi cara de asombro. Esta es mi vida ahora y me dan ganas de cantar contigo.

* * *

 _ **Corazón Delator, Soda Stereo.**_

 _Aioria x Marin._

Mujer misteriosa, pelirroja solitaria. Te me ocultas, pero lo sabes, lo sospechas. Eres mi debilidad, tu fuego que me consume. Me delato a la menor provocación, a tu leve sonrisa, a la brisa que te acaricia el cuerpo esbelto y sensual. Tiemblo y soy frágil a tu voz. Y lo sabes y comienzas a huir me porque no quieres escucharlo. Tienes tanto miedo cómo yo de que esto se materialice al tomarnos los dedos.

Un paso en falso, un señuelo y todo habrá acabado y comenzado así.

Lo sabes, lo escuchas y ves mi corazón. Lejos te has llevado mi dureza para reemplazarla con una fiebre de locura. Quiero que te acerques, quiero que seas mi presa, quiero pronunciar tu nombre y sentirlo entre mis labios y saber que he renacido de esta muerte que me estás dando.

* * *

 _ **What if, Coldplay.**_

 _Seiya x Miho_

—¿Y la promesa que me hiciste? —te pregunto, aferrando mis manos como garras a tu pecho— ¡Tú prometiste regresar y que estarías conmigo! —te sacudo y no hay respuesta, no dices nada, no me miras y desvías la mirada—. Es por ella ¿verdad? ¡Ella me robó tú promesa! —niegas con la cabeza y apartas mis manos de ti, con suavidad.

—Perdóname si te hice pensar cosas que no eran pero no puedo verte más que como mi amiga Miho —las lágrimas se me derraman has decidido que no me quieres en tu vida. Que no tengo lugar a tu lado.

— ¿La amas? —te grito, histérica.

— La amo —contestas al fin con esa estúpida sonrisa que me mata y que debería ser para mí.

Tomó aire y duele. Viví engañada, alimentando la ilusión y yo misma me he roto el corazón.

* * *

 _ **Creep, Radiohead.**_

 _Ikki x Pandora._

Esperas por mí y mi amor. Veo en tu rostro la chispa al acercarme y toda maldad en tu corazón se transforma y se desvanece. Tocó tu piel etérea y nos estremecemos. No puedo decir que no siento nada al mirarte, pero no pertenezco aquí. Ni yo a tu mundo ni tú al mío.

Estoy dañado, estoy roto, estoy podrido y maltratado por dentro, y no esperes curarme porque no voy a permitirlo. Soy un maldito desquiciado. Mi vida no tiene sentido y no puedo darte lo que tanto anhelas. Me alejo y corro antes de que encuentres un ápice de afecto en mis manos de donde puedas agarrarte. Mi destino está marcado, y si muero de nuevo probablemente podremos vernos, antes de que la vida me traiga de regreso al lugar en donde no somos.

* * *

 _ **A 1000 times, Hamilton Leithauser + Rostam.**_

 _Saori x Seiya._

Tuve un sueño: Estabas vivo, yo era tu mujer. Despertaba junto a ti, te besaba las mejillas y me hacías el amor.

Tuve un sueño: Nunca te habías ido y yo nunca te había tenido que esperar.

Pero te arrancaron de mí… te dejé morir y ahora sólo puedo verte en sueños. En esos en que mueres una y otra vez y yo no puedo hacer nada más que verte morir.

He tenido ese sueño cada vez que mis ojos se cierran. Te busco en el santuario, he ido a tu casa, he sostenido tu guitarra y he olido tu ropa, tratando de engañarme, de pensar que en cualquier momento entrarás por esa puerta. Pero lo único que tengo es este sueño, este corazón roto, este amor por ti que nunca me atreví a decirlo y esta vida que debo vivir, teniendo sueños tuyos y no tú presencia.

* * *

 _ **Fake plastic trees, Radiohead.**_

 _Shun x Hyoga._

Te miro a lo lejos sonrojarte al coqueteo de esa linda chica rubia. Se ven perfectos juntos. Ella es muy obvia y tu algo reservado pero sé que en el fondo en realidad eres tímido. Te gusta tomar la iniciativa y ella te ha sorprendido al ser la primera en actuar. Me duele verte y todos los días me pregunto porque soy de esta forma. ¿Por qué no puedo amar a alguien normal? A alguien que no seas tú ¿por qué? Te he amado desde niños, me unido hacia ti, nos hemos cuidado y acompañado siempre…

Pero tú no sabes lo que soy ni lo que siento... Porque te alejarías, no por repulsión sino porque eres mi amigo y es lo único que puedes dar.

Si acaso pudiera hacerte feliz... si pudiera ser eso que no soy...

Si pudiera amarte con libertad y no rechazar mi propio ser...

Si pudiera ser lo que tú quieres...

* * *

 ** _Los dioses ocultos, Caifanes._**

 _Hyoga x Fhler_

Nos encontramos entre nieve y gélidas temperaturas, Princesa del hielo.

Irrumpiste en mi vida para cuestionar mi identidad y mis dioses.

He vivido apartado,indiferente a lo que sucede de este lado del mundo en donde parezco encajar. Quiero quedarme contigo y descubrirte, pero también debo marchar a donde mis raíces claman.

Nuestras creencias son tan diferentes y nuestras causas obedecen a distintos seres. Si pudiera imploraría a tu dios para que nos bendijera, pero eres incapaz de dejarlo, como yo a lo mío. También sé que tienes alguien más que rebosa en tu corazón y que puede amarte, más nunca igual que yo.

Si debo elegir, mi deber va a nublar toda decisión y no quiero hacerte daño pues soy un mortal que debe tomar una decisión que va a matarme de cualquier modo.

* * *

 _ **When I was your man, Bruno Mars.**_

 _Jabu x Saori._

Me diste una oportunidad años después de que él se fue. Te roge hasta convencerte que curaría tu corazón y aceptaste más por lástima que por amor, lo sé perfectamente. Sin embargo me dije a mi mismo que podría lograr que me amaras más que a él y que te haría olvidarlo.

Pero en cambio me dediqué a regocijarme y alardear que eras mía. Mi ego subió hasta el cielo porque te habías fijado en mí y dejé de ser atento. Me cegó tu fortuna y tu posición, que creía también mía. Y pese a que todo iba mal te sentía segura, porque él ya estaba muerto y nadie sobre la tierra podía arrebatarte de mi lado. Lo intentaste por un tiempo pero lo hice difícil. Ahora él regresó, no había muerto y nunca dejó de amarte ni tú a él. Te veo rodear su cuello con tus brazos y él deposita un beso en tus trémulos labios, eso que debían pertenecerme y jamás lo hicieron. Me arrepiento de no haberte conquistado todos los días y de no llenarte de mi amor… ahora mi mujer está bailando, pero baila con otro hombre.

* * *

Ándala! De vuelta el fandom! Tuve un fin de semana súper creativo y genial, pues me reuní con mis amigas escritoras, que seguramente algunos de ustedes leen y siguen porque son maravillosas y nos pusimos a fangirlear y ayudarnos con este asunto de la creatividad. De verdad que me inyectaron ganas de retomar mis fics y de hacer algunos otros, pero bueno con calma y no me voy a alocar mucho. La verdad desde hacía tiempo quería hacerle segunda parte a este reto, porque me pareció muy bueno, la música ayuda muchísimo a la inspiración y más si te fuerzas a escribir algo en tan poco tiempo. Creo que esta vez me organicé más, aunque ya vi que tiendo a la narrativa y no a los diálogos, pero bueno, espero que no les parezca tan mal, la verdad iba viajando de regreso a mi ciudad y ya me había aburrido de la películas que nos estaban pasando, así que dijo why not? a ver que sale y pues esto salió. Ahora si quise meter a otras parejitas y no que fuera sólo de Seiya y Saori o Aioria y Marin. Incluso creo que en un futuro puede haber una tercera parte, pero necesito actualizar mis gustos musicales porque son limitados ja. Recomiéndenme algunas canciones para escuchar y en un futuro poder incluirlas.

Reto dedicado a mis amigas Fuego V S, Andy Elric y Sakura-Ofiuco, chicas ya saben que las quiero mucho! Me la pasé genial!

Gracias por leer, espero les parezca interesante.

 **Princesa Saiyajin.**


End file.
